The Pledge
by MistressKenobi
Summary: 01x02 second installment in the Riley/Winchester verse  Beautiful girls, mysterious deaths. Pitted against an unknown foe and with time running out, can the group put the angst they feel aside and save the day or die trying.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. Hope the holidays went well for you. Cassie and I figured we would wait till after the holidays to make a new story post. Thank you all for your positive reviews it means a lot to know you enjoy the character and the story. Like I said, we have plans for a continuing storyline with Riley involved, again like I said earlier, the timeline, although will basically coincide with the supernatural timeline and story arches, it is meant to be a take off and sort of a separate entity. Please read and enjoy Riley, Sam and Dean in our new update. **

**Oh, for those who have not read Weddings and funerals I would suggest reading that story first so you can get caught up on the group dynamics. I will also take the liberty of labeling the stories with "season x episode" in order to make things easier for chronological order. for ex. weddings and funerals would be 01x01. Thank you for understanding and enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>01x02<span>**

**The Pledge **

The ancient stones that adorned the wall lay cracked from decades of use and time. Darkly clad figures circled the room, unmoving in the vast and ancient hovel the only signs of life came from the candles each held which sent their shadows dancing along the yellowed earthen walls. No noise, not even a whisper broke the silence, save the crackling of the flames that lined the stone table. Not even the chains upon the stone slab made a sound as the trio approached.

Bound by the dark chains he laid there, clad in white garment, forcing him to stand out amongst the darkened figures that surrounded him. Bound at wrists and ankles the young man looked around him. Flames at his head and feet obscuring his view as the crowd parted and three lone figures stepped forth.

Taking his place beside the large stone altar, cup in hand he waited. Silently the hooded figure looked out upon his disciples, the air filling with anticipation and energy as the time approached. Beside him two fellow priests waited, one holding a golden handled knife inlayed with ancient symbols, the other a book, its dark binding tattered from the elements of time.

Stepping closer the high priest looked down to the chained man, whose placid green eyes lay transfixed on him. Silently the high priest lay one hand gently on the bound figures head, the other holding the sacred chalice up, the high priest broke the silence in the air with his mighty voice.

The words echoed throughout the hall as his hymn continued.

Behind him his fellow priests continued the chant which soon spread to those around them. Softly they repeated the words as the high priest brought the chalice back down, and cradling the chained man's head in his hand, poured the unknown liquid down his throat.

The liquid coursed through his body, burning his veins as the chants around him intensified. The pain inside him growing with the voices. Without warning or control his body convulsed. The pain within him so great that, had it now been for the chains around him, he would have curled into a ball in an attempt to ease the pain within him. His head throbbed as his body twitched violently before giving a last shutter and easing into silence. The pain in his body ceased and faded with the world around him. The voices echoing in the depths of his mind as his lids shut and the world went dark.

All at once the high priest silenced the crowd with a single wave of his hand and all waited in silence for the last steps of the ritual to be completed. All stood motionless around the stone altar, the sacrifice lay unmoving on its cold smooth top, eyes shut as the potion took its effects.

Summoning the book the high priest opened to the page he desired and read the sacred lines.

With each passage his words grew louder and intensified. The desire in all around him building as he continued. All around him words echoed as soon all joined the foreboding song.

Just as quickly as the high priest started, he ended his continuing chant. The words he uttered now finished all waiting silently for the sign they hoped for. Looking down the trio watched for any sign that the deed was complete, without warning the once placid green eyes of the bound man opened wide.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review :) thank you for all the feed back, we hope you enjoy the start of a new adventure.<strong>


	2. college life, college death

**Sorry the first chapter was short. Hope you enjoy the chapter and the story. **

* * *

><p>"Which one are we looking for again?" Dean asked as he slowed the impala's speed even more. One thing he never liked about colleges, how crowded the streets would get as the neared the fraternities and sorority houses. The young man swore he could get out and walk faster, this speed wasn't meant for his baby, she needed the open road, to have her engine roar to life, not putter and gasp.<p>

Sighing heavily Dean let himself relax further into the driver's seat as he looked. "All these building look the same Sam."

"We're looking for ….." Scanning the newspaper before him he tried to locate the name of the fraternity. "the Gamma Zeta Pi." Sam added pulling his eyes back to the houses around him. Some spectators eyed the duo curiously, others barely paid any attention, distracted by conversations and young ladies.

"Sounds charming." Dean scoffed, obviously less than thrilled. Place was too crowded for his liking especially for hunting demons. At this rate any evidence that would have been waiting could be cleaned up or missing. Not to mention the innumerable amount of people would make it all that much harder of locating the perp or worse yet perps.

"The body of 19 year old Scott Baxter was found early Sunday afternoon in his dorm room." Scanning farther down the article Sam eyes glanced over the photo of the young man before continuing "He had been to an initiation party Friday night. The house was the Gamma Zeta Pi. No one saw him after that until Sunday when he was found stabbed to death in his bed."

"Ouch, that's gotta suck." Dean responded, eyes darting from one side of the street to the other as he looked for the Gamma household, his attention being momentarily distracted by a small group of women in skirts and low cut tops walking by. "Granted I'm not big on college life and all, had I known it would be like this, Damn dude." Dean smiled mischievously. His smile fading as he turned to face his younger brother. Clearing his throat Dean continued. "So tell me why we are looking into this."

"It seems that this guy isn't the first initiate of the Gamma Zeta Pi house to die mysteriously on his initiation night. At first I wasn't sure it was worth looking into but the newspaper clipping reported that 2 weeks prior another initiate was found murdered, same way, same circumstances and another on a about a year before that. So I traced back farther and studied the history of the fraternity and the college. Since the building of the school at least one initiate every couple years died and on their initiation night and in the same method. All the initiates belonged to one of two houses. That has to be more than coincidence Dean." Sam replied folding the newspaper up he looked around the campus grounds making mental notes of any place or people he saw worth looking into.

"You're telling me." Dean half growled with disbelief. Pulling off to the side of the road he put the dark sleek impala into park. Slouching in his seat Deans eyes still remained transfixed unto something in the distance behind Sam.

"Why'd you stop?" Sam looked to his older brother with confusion. "The fraternity is still around the corner."

"Dude, chill." Dean mocked bringing a hand up to silence the confused man. "Fraternity's not going anywhere."

"Dean if you're…" Sam words were cut off as Dean got out and slammed the door shut. Making his way to the curb Deans eyes surveyed the area as if looking for something or someone.

Hearing the familiar sound of the passenger side door open and close he looked over in time to see Sam take a place beside him. "Glad to see you could join me." Dean smiled, enjoying the moments he was able to mock his younger brother.

Looking to the massive building in front of them, Sam sighed heavily and brought a hand to his temple. "If you stopped to hit on some girls Dean…." Sam began to accuse as several young ladies exited the lavish white sorority house before them.

"Ladies." Dean smiled stepping aside to let the women walk by, getting several looks and sending the young coeds away giggling amongst themselves.

"What's this about?" Sam asked getting slightly annoyed with his brothers womanizing.

"You have your hunches, I have mine." Dean stated finally showing Sam what had caught his eye.

"No way. Dean! Wait!" Sam replied, his brother leaving him momentarily in the dust as he went to the door.


	3. coincidence I think not

**Hello. :D hope everyone out there is doing well. Thank you all who stopped in to read and thank you to those who took the time to review.** **Hope you will like the adventure. Stay tuned and keep on reading and reviewing, it means a lot and is greatly appreciated. Without further ado...the next chapter in the 2nd installment in the Riley, Sam and Dean** **adventure.**

* * *

><p>"I'll get it." She shouted racing down the stairs money in hand. They had ordered the pizza nearly half an hour ago and she was starving. Having to traipse around and eat like a bird was driving her crazy and a sigh of relief came over her as she ran to the door.<p>

"We thought you had gotten…..lost." the words trailed off as she opened one of the larger double doors. Stopping dead in her tracks when she saw that the person on the other side wasn't the pizza guy. Her eyes grew wide as they met with the subtle green of his.

"You got to be kidding me."

* * *

><p>"Come on Dean." Sam mumbled, still rather annoyed at his brothers persistence yet part of still felt curiosity seeping in. "It could be a coincidence. It could even be someone completely different. Even if it wasn't what are you going to say?"<p>

"I'll improvise." Dean smiled coyly as he rang the doorbell, the sound echoed behind the massive white oak doors. "Besides it won't be a total loss. We're investigating that guys death we need to ask around. Talk to people." Deans eyes fell to the curb once more were two young coeds walked by. "Get both sides of the story. Hello ladies." Dean smiled, gaining a flirtatious chuckle from the two young women.

Deans attention remained elsewhere as Sam waited patiently for the door, still unsure of what to think, coincidences aren't exactly common in their field. Hearing the door unlock Sam did the only thing he could think of to gain his brothers attention. Before the door opened Sam struck his brothers arm hard causing the older Winchesters smile to fade.

"Dude." Dean huffed turning his attention back to what they were there to do.

"We thought you had gotten…lost." The woman froze in her tracks, "You have got to be kidding me." Staring at them curiously she looked to the older of the two men and she felt her heart start to race, eyebrow arced in disbelief she quickly looked around.

"Ril….." Sam started to speak her name and her heart jumped.

"Sam! Dean!" Riley quickly interrupted, raising her voice so that none could have heard the name Sam had been about to call out. Laughing giddily Riley turned to the inside of the house to check that no one was there. Although it was a Wednesday the house was hardly ever empty. Satisfied that no one was in ear shot she turned back to the two Winchesters at her door. The laughing and the smile on her face faded just as quickly as they came. "What the hell are you two doing here?" Riley growled low, dropping the dumb sorority act.

"Could ask you the same thing." Dean shot back, without meaning to, his eyes trailed over her.

"I'm working." The deeps of her green eyes only accentuated by the darkness of her long hair which was tied back loosely behind her head, sending several tendrils of the its soft darkness around her, framing her face. Her lightly tanned skin, her dark tank top and her pajama bottom shorts leading to her equally tan slender yet toned legs. Without meaning Dean eye's hovered over her longer than he had intended and grew wide.

"You want a napkin Dean?" Riley asked, her voice bringing his eyes back up. "I'm up here." Seeing that his eyes had trailed over her the young woman nervously tried to hide herself as best she could. Wrapping an arm around her waist Riley let the other fall across her chest and hug at her shoulder, her vain attempt to cover herself. Just as nervously Dean snapped his eyes away and to the house.

"What are you two doing here?" Riley reiterated, still covering herself with her arms. Riley brought her attention to Sam, shaking off the awkward moment only seconds before.

"We were….." Once more Sams reply was interrupted, only this time by a voice from within the large white house.

"Brittney? Is that…" A woman raced down the steps, coming to a halt just behind Riley. Her attire, although slightly similar to that of Riley's, the young blonde coed wore pinks and white rather than blacks and grey's.

Instantly Riley's face sunk and her eyes began to plead for the two men to leave. Her silent prayer was only met with a wide smirk from Dean Winchester. His eyes moving from the darkly clad Riley to the bright, cheerful and tightly clad blonde beside her. Ditzy written all over her and her C cup.

Sucking it up Riley prepared to resort back to her just as equally ditzy alias, knowing in her heart that the two young men would never allow her to live it down, especially Dean. Sighing reluctantly Riley plastered a fake smile on her face and turned around.

"Hey Rachel." Riley cheered, her voice bubbly and nothing like it was moments before when she became agitated with them. "No pizza yet. I will be back up in a minute." Riley added trying to get the coed to leave, the cheerleader like charade giving her a migraine as she spoke. Riley kept it up knowing that laughter from the two men boiled beneath the surface.

"Your boyfriend?" Rachel asked eying both men curiously, a small smile on her face as her blue eyes trailed over the two attractive young men at the door. Her cool blue staring playfully to them.

"My boyfriend?" Riley shot out before thinking, she looked quickly to Dean and Sam, a silent argument over what should be said took place before she finally spoke up. "How'd you know?" Smiling she turned her attention nervously back to Sam and Dean who both seemed equally surprised at the predicament they now found themselves in. Riley found herself unwilling to chose over who would have to play the role, if anything she wanted to slam the door and pretend the whole thing didn't happen.

"Names Dean Baker. This is my brother Sam." Dean spoke up before Riley could reply, stepping in slightly he took the young woman's hand and smiled. "And you are?"

"Rachel Sommerton." Placing several of her loose golden kissed strands behind her ear, the young woman gladly accepted his hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasures all mine." Dean smirked, his grin just as mischievous as his eyes. His stare still held hers as Dean released her from his grip.

Riley felt herself start to gag at the display before her. The overly ambitious overtones oozed innuendos and made her stomach turn.

"Would you like to come in?" Rachel asked taking a step back as though to let the two young men in.

"Actually they were just leaving." Speaking up Riley hoped to put an end to this and get the Winchester's out of there before something could happen, knowing that she would have to meet up with them later when she didn't have to be so cautious on her behavior. Placing herself between both Winchester's and the threshold to enter the house Riley sought to put an end to their entering.

"I'm sure they have enough time for a glass of lemonade. Right fellas?" Rachel asked looking beyond the taller brunette to the men behind her. Her eyes locking to Deans once more.

"Absolutely." Dean replied pushing by Riley taking a quick moment to look at her and smile mockingly at her.

Giving in Riley stepped aside to allow a rather confused looking Sam to enter.

"Sam." Riley forced a weak smile as the younger of the two entered. Hands in his jacket pockets, she could see the look on his face as it spoke for him, he was sorry for the inconvenience.

"Hey."

"Nice place you got here." Deans voice echoed as he entered the living room behind the small frame of the blonde and a short distance followed by Sam.

"Nice place you got here." Shutting the large white door, Riley mocked Deans words before making her way into the large living area.

"Hey Britt could you help me with the drinks please." Rachel asked before disappearing behind the kitchen door. Sighing Riley forced another smile as the woman vanished, her cheeks hurting from the consistency.

Traipsing across the room Riley felt every step grow heavier and her frustrations with the situation grow. Taking a glance behind her Riley's eyes went to both men, Dean's cheesy smile and mocking wave causing her to scowl and sneer at the older man before she too disappeared behind the door.

"They seem nice." Rachel commented just as the door shut behind Riley, sealing the two women off. Grabbing several cubs from a nearby cupboard she placed the gently on the countertop.

"Yeah. One in a million." Riley joked, although trying to make her voice sound as though she was sincere. From one of the low cupboards near the sink Riley pulled out the pitcher and spoon for the lemonade.

"So…..which one are you dating?" Rachel finally asked, putting the niceness aside as she tried to uncover who was taken and who was up for grabs.

Trying to eat up time, Riley turned her back to the lighter haired coed and, opening the freezer behind her Riley tried to reason what would be the lesser of two evils.

"Brittney?" Rachel asked as a moments silence passed and Riley still had not answered. Her eyes locking with the dark haired woman, Rachel waited for an answer.

"You know what, could you excuse me for just one second. I forgot to ask the guys if they want pink or regular." Riley quickly stated, not even waiting for a reply she rushed through the kitchen door.

"Brittney?" Dean commented, the smile returning to his face at the sight of Riley running to them. "I love the name its…."

"Shut up." She snapped, causing the man to look at her offensively. "So, which one of you wants to be my boyfriend for the duration of your stay?" Riley added the words catching not only the men but even herself off guard. Looking nervously to the door she waited for an answer. "Don't both of you volunteer at the same time." Riley sighed, taking offense at the silence the two men shared. "Give me a quarter."

"I'm not giving you….." Dean replied giving a hard look to Sam who had already begun to dig through his front pants pocket. Shooting his younger brother a look of disbelief Dean sighed as Sam pulled out a handful of loose change. Each piece of varying size. Shuffling around the pile Sam found the larger quarter but before he could retrieve it, Riley had already pulled it from his reach.

"Pink please Rachel!" Riley shouted, remembering the reason she had given her young blonde friend. Quarter in hand she turned her attention back to the two men. "Call it." Riley added tossing the shining piece of metal in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, before <strong>**I forget, the next update will provide information regarding this stories place in the Supernatural timeline. Month and what not. But as for right now, this one takes place about 2-3 months after Riley and the Winchester's first meeting (which took place shortly after John's death in season 2.)  
><strong>

** Again, although we shall try to reference the main and key events in the primary Supernatural timeline set forth by the awesome people at the CW, we will diverge and start our own separate timeline for events.**


	4. battle of the wits

Pocketing the quarter Riley raced back for the kitchen, opening the door just in time to let Rachel out, a tray of filled lemonade glasses teetered in her arms.

"Let me help you with that." Riley said, grabbing the tray from the young woman before she could reply. Smiling to her Rachel led the way to the two rather large, plush white couches that adorned the rather large main room. A smile on her face as she met the gaze of the two young men that now sat there.

Grabbing two of the glasses Riley now held on the tray Rachel placed one cup down in front of Dean, the other in front of Sam. Riley soon found it very hard to keep from gagging at the sight as the pretty young blonde coed hovered low, giving both men a rather long and clear view down her shirt.

'Please. Just kill me now.' Riley thought to herself closing her eyes in an effort to remove the disturbing image from her mind. 'This is not my day.' Sighing Riley opened her eyes in time to see Rachel start to stand up, Deans eyes shooting to her long tanned legs and up hovering over certain areas that stood out.

'Men.' Riley whispered under her breath. Rolling her eyes Riley not so gently set the tray down on the table, the thud not only nearly causing the drinks to spill, but gaining the attention of the others.

"Sorry." Riley giggled the ever so annoying valley girl giggle that she had begun to hate. Her eyes darted to the Winchester's, both smiled nervously. Taking her drink, Rachel smiled playfully before taking a seat across from the two men. Her eyes looming over Sam flirtatiously.

Grabbing the remaining cup Riley made her way beside Rachel who now sat cross-legged and leaning forward, only amplifying the size of her already large breasts.

"Come on honey don't be like that." Dean mocked looking to Riley, a smug smile on his face. Sam, having heard the choice of words that his older brother used, nearly choked on the drink he had took.

"Excuse me." Sam struggled to say as he fought back the coughs that ensued.

"I'm sorry?" Riley asked, not knowing what the man was meaning, but knowing she would surely make Dean pay for it later.

"You can sit by me." Dean smiled patting the cushion next to him. Smiling politely to Rachel, Riley reluctantly made her way around the small coffee table and passed Dean. Sitting down Riley felt her body stiffen and grow tense. Not because she was next to the Winchester's exactly, but because at any moment her cover could be blown if something was said or done wrong and, seeing the sheer satisfaction in Deans eyes at the trouble she was feeling, she hoped he would not do it.

"So you're the boyfriend. I was wondering which one of you she took off the market. You two look so cute together." Rachel cooed, her voice cracking as though the sight of the two 'lovebirds' caused her to choke up with emotions. Bringing a hand to her chest the younger blonde sighed. "I wish I had that."

Forcing a laugh Riley never realized how awkward she felt, taking a long drink of the lemonade in her hand the woman wished it was a beer. The ring at the doorbell gave the uncomfortable brunette a break for the awkwardness.

"That should be the pizza. Britt…money?" Rachel chimed in as she stood to leave, reaching an arm out for the money that minutes before Riley had raced down the stairs with. "If you will excuse me for a moment." Money in hand Rachel made her way briskly to the door, leaving a rather pleased looking Dean gawking after her.

With Rachel out of sight Riley quickly smacked the man beside her.

"Put your eyes back in your head Dean." She growled, voice low so not to attract attention. "Now what the hell are you doing here?" Shooting her eyes to Sam and the direction of the door, hoping that Rachel's flirting with the pizza man would continue just long enough to get an answer.

"What are you doing here?" Dean shot back, hand massaging where Riley had just smacked him. "And no more hitting."

"Don't give me a reason." Riley smirked menacingly. "But so help me if you blow my cover…."

"So violent. You might want to see someone about your anger issues." Dean laughed, enjoying the look Riley gave him.

"Why you little….I swear if I didn't…..." Eyes wide Riley wanted to strike him but was quickly silenced as Rachel entered the room, a large pizza in hand.

"Would you guys care for some pizza?" Rachel's asked, placing the box in the center of the table, Sam leaning forward to move several of their glasses to make room. "Thank you." Rachel smiled to him bringing a smile to Sam's face as well.

"Actually they….." Riley started to say before once more being interrupted by Dean and his evil smirk.

"Would love some." Dean interrupted taking a quick look to Riley, a wide grin engraved upon his face as he saw the look in Riley deep green eyes. "Thanks Rachel."

"Besides…." Dean added after reaching for a slice of cheese pizza, leaning over Riley more than she would have liked. "Gives me more time to spend with my girl."

Leaning back, Dean continued to lay his right arm across Riley's back, pulling her close. Closing the still rather large gap Riley had purposely left between them. Glancing to him Riley fought the urge to retaliate. Not that being so close to a man had ever annoyed her, but the mere fact that she knew Dean was trying to push all her buttons at once, and at a moment where she had to take it. The look in her eyes only causing the man to pull her closer, to the point where she had no choice but to lean against him.

"You're too kind honey." Riley replied, taking a moment to place her hand softly on Deans leg. A look of happy surprise filling his eyes only to be quickly extinguished and replaced with that of pain as Riley's grip on his leg tightened and nails started to dig into his clothed flesh. "Too kind."

"So where did you all meet?" Rachel asked, having eyed Sam the last few moments she didn't see Dean jump as Riley dug her fingers into him.

"Well I met…Brittney several years ago at community college." Sam replied, ignoring the childish antics of those next to him. He had to admit the young woman before him was rather pretty. Long blonde hair, pleasant smile, charming really, his thoughts returned to Jessica and a pain of guilt stung at him.

"When Sammy brought her home I couldn't keep my hands off her." Dean smiled, the hand that had once pulled Riley tightly at her shoulder now moved lower before finally squeezing her side causing the woman to leap up.

Standing quickly Riley moved several paces away, arms instinctively going around her waist, covering her sides.

"Brittney? You okay?" Sam's asked, concerned at the woman's outburst.

"Fine. Just fine Sam." Tuning around Riley saw the confused look on everyone's face and quickly fought for an explanation. "I…I got a cramp. Sorry." Quietly Riley took her spot beside Dean once more, making sure to cover her side in the process.

"So how long will you guys be in town?" Rachel asked, her attention fading back to Sam.

"A couple days." Dean replied, taking another look to the woman beside him. Her quick movement had caught him off guard.

"We heard of the accidents in the area and we wanted to check up on Brittney. Make sure she was alright." Sam added.

"Scott. That was so sad. He was such a sweet guy." Rachel brought a hand to her overly exposed chest.

"So you knew him?" Sam attention peaked as he obliviously interrogated the woman before him.

"I knew of him. I didn't really get to a chance to know him. I only started coming the this school about 2 months ago, just got into the sorority on Sunday." Rachel replied. "Why the questions?"

"Just curious that's all." Sam smiled out of the corner of his eye he saw Dean and Riley bickering amongst themselves. "So where are you from?"

* * *

><p>"Would you please leave. I have this one handled. So buzz off." Riley whispered so only Dean would hear her, luckily Sam was keeping Rachel's attention all to himself which allowed Riley to be so blunt.<p>

"Look here, I don't take orders from you 'Brittney'" Dean antagonized, his arm remaining around her purely for show. Had he known she was in the area Dean probably would have avoided the place all together. Thoughts of their last encounter filled his mind, how she left him chained to a bed, stole his father's journal and broke into his car. Dean didn't trust her, but for the sake of the job, he had to act like he did.

"You are so childish you know that. You don't know what I've done to get here so if you cause trouble for me so help me God, I will kick your ass." Riley threatened making sure no one would hear. Deans eyes stared her down trying to find a chink in her armor.

"I'd like to see you try." Dean dared knowing full well she was quite capable of giving him a run for his money but Dean was still confident that his brute strength would win out in the end.

"I did it before, I could do it again." Riley shot back coolly. Her emerald eyes meeting the deep hazel of his, daring for a reply. John had told her often, when he talked of his boys, how witty and harsh Dean could be in his wording, but it still surprised her and Riley found herself pulling out all the stops in order to keep up.

"We should be going Sam," Dean muttered as he stood up, looking to Riley with a look she couldn't decipher.

"What? Yeah. Sure." Standing up Sam didn't bother to argue seeing as they still had to check into a hotel nearby. "Thank you for the lemonade and pizza Rachel." Sam added hoping to break the slight tension that entered the air in the room.

"No problem. We should do it again while you guys are here." Rachel replied as she started to show them to the door, Sam walking right beside her. Dean and Riley some distance behind.

"Thanks for having us." Sam added opening the door, Rachel still close by. "It was….. fun." Smiling as warmly as he could as the bright rays of the sun fell on him through the now open door. Squinting his eyes adjusted once more to the brightness of the light outside

"My pleasure Sam." Rachel replied, trying her best to keep his attention. "We should really do this again." A smile lighting her face as she spoke leaning ever closer to the man.

"Good to see you again Brittney." Sam cleared his throat nervously, obviously noting the fair haired womans attempts.

"Thanks for stopping by guys." Riley's voice broke in as she and Dean finally made it to the door. "See you around Dean, Sam." Hurriedly she tried to push the two men out without drawing much attention. "Drive safe."

Relief rushing over her, Riley felt her body start to relax save for the slight annoyance that still lingered in her side. With every moment the door closed Riley more at ease, until Deans hand reached back in, stopping her efforts.

'So close' Riley thought to herself, hanging her head momentarily in defeat as the door began to open once more.

"Sorry to bother you again." Dean stated taking a few steps in to prevent the door from closing, just in case Riley got the urge to slam the door in his face. "Rachel, would you mind if I kidnapped your roommate for a few hours? Can't get enough of her." Dean added taking a sarcastic look to Riley.

"Of course. Be my guest." Rachel replied pulling the door open more so the two could come in.

"I can't." Riley interjected, not wanting to leave. She had made some headway in her research in the last few hours and leaving now would only prolong any discoveries she would be about to make. "Rachel was supposed to catch me up on the sorority pledge. After all its later this week and I am way behind. Sorry babe." Riley added, knowing full well her studying of sorority regulations consisted of mixing faux studying with actual interrogating. Quickly she tried to force the door shut but Dean's body prevented her from achieving her task.

"Nothing that can't wait a few more hours." Rachel stated, siding with the Winchester's.

"Fine." Seeing she was outnumbered and knowing Rachel wouldn't stop harassing her till she left, nor would the Winchesters, Riley reluctantly agreed. "Wait here, I'll go change." Sighing heavily Riley let the door swing open.

Turning away Riley found herself caught short as Dean responded, just a little to eagerly.

"Not necessary." Deans replied, eyes taking another look over her, remembering the last time he had seen her. Her clothes showing her figure ever so slightly, not like now, and a sly grin lit his face. "Really." True he lost a fight to her, and Dean found himself unable to trust her, but that didn't mean he didn't find her greatly attractive.

"Yes it is….really." Riley countered looking back at him. Meaning every word as she noticed the look on the older Winchester's face. "Excuse me."

Dismissing herself Riley turned her attention forward once more, silently cursing to herself.

'This can't get any worse.' Riley thought, as she grudgingly made her way up the polished white staircase, each step heavy as the first.

"Miss you already." Dean called after her as Riley quickened her pace up the staircase, slamming the door behind her.

"Stupid….idiotic….." Growling to herself, Riley dug through her clothes, finding those that would not only allow her to stay cool in the heat of the Arizona sun, but clothes that would also cover her from prying eyes. "Miss you already." Riley continued to threaten in the empty room, pull a thing long sleeved shirt over her head. "Pain in my ass."


	5. evils unknown

"So Rachel…" Sam spoke up, once Riley was out of sight, hoping to break the awkward silence left behind from the slamming of the door.

"How are you enjoying college life?" Sam continued hoping to get some more minor interrogation in before they left, although odds are whatever information she had was more about the sorority, and Sam was sure Riley would know it. Riley, Sam could place his finger on it, there was something about that girl, something familiar.

"It's going really great actually. Especially being welcomed into the sorority, this is one of the harder ones to get into, but they are all so much fun. I'm just an initiate right now, but soon I will be a full-fledged member." Glancing upstairs Rachel wondered what was taking Brittney so long. "Same with Brittney, but you probably already knew that." She added coyly, running several strands of hair through her fingers, feeling slightly embarrassed about what she had said.

"When are you taking your pledges?" Dean chimed in, wondering himself what was taking Riley.

"Let's see,….it would be this Friday actually. Both Brittney and I. It usually takes about a month to become a member with all the pledging and fund raising and what not, but apparently we must be doing something right. It hasn't even been a full week for me and Brittney only got here yesterday. Our frat brother's and my fellow sisters will be having a party beforehand to celebrate." Rachel replied smiling at the thought of being part of one of the most popular sororities on campus.

Doubling back, Riley headed for her bag on the far side of her bed. Opening it she saw the papers she would need, notes on all the strange happenings with the campus grounds since the college had been built, knowing that the death of the students was probably the reason the Winchester's were here. Riley appreciated the help and was glad to have a fresh set of eyes to look at the facts, but she didn't like being caught off guard.

"I'll be back soon Rachel." Riley said once she reached the others, glad to once again be in jeans and a shirt, especially in front of mixed company.

"Take your time." Rachel replied giving Riley a quick hug. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Rachel whispered in her ear so that no others could hear her.

"Believe me, I won't." Riley stated matter-of-factually. Releasing the blonde cheerleader Riley led the way out the door, being followed closely by Dean and Sam.

"Have fun." Rachel shouted after the trio, waiting at the door as the continued down the walk.

"I'll try." Riley shouted back, not bothering to turn around. A slight shiver going down her spine as she felt Deans arm go across her upper back, slowly making its way down.

"What do you think you are doing?" Riley growled through gritted teeth, forcing her fake smile once more as several more of her fellow sorority sisters walked by, each one winking at the sight of the two men.

"We have to talk." Dean replied, the sternness in his voice deceiving the movement of his hand. Working his hand lower Dean adjusted it to above her hip, trying to enjoy what he could in the rather unusual situation he found himself in. Playing boyfriend to a woman he distrusted and hardly knew wasn't exactly what he had in mind for his day.

"Didn't realize talking meant feeling me up in the process." Deans hand lowered ever farther laying softly on her belt loops before attempting to go even lower. "You wanna keep that hand?" Riley's voice showing the threat within her words. That she wasn't asking so much as telling him in a not so subtle way to move it or lose it.

Deans movements didn't go unnoticed as his fingers trailed lower. His motions and attempts were cut very short and very quickly when Riley reached her hand around and grabbed his, squeezing the fingers together at the bone, causing a twinge of pain in Dean that made him remove his hand from her.

Surprisingly the roads out of Greek Row weren't that busy and before long the trio found a hotel close by for the Winchesters to stay at.

With Deans attention being drawn out the window by the constant flow of barely clad passing coeds, not much was said in the car, and not a word on why either party was there.

Pulling up to the hotel none were too overjoyed at the sight. Building was small, a little worn in color, but it had air conditioning and that was all Riley knew they would particularly need, especially here. Not to mention internet access, which would come in handy with any research that had to be done when a library was out of the question. Inside its coloring was more earthly tones, desert tones, oranges and browns, some reds here and there.

"Welcome to hell." Dean muttered, tossing his belongings on one of the two queen beds. Removing their jackets and excess shirts Dean and Sam attempted to cool off, the heat already overwhelming.

Pulling up the end, Riley shut the door tightly before making her way to the AC unit, the air in the room having already warmed in the scorching afternoon sun.

"So Brittney….." Dean added relaxing on one of the beds, turning the TV on as he spoke. "Well, you sure don't look like a Brittney" Deans mocking continued, as both Riley and Sam took a seat on the edge of the other bed. Sam pulling newspaper articles and his laptop out as Dean continued to flip through stations.

"Really?" Riley replied getting rather fed up with Deans constant mocking, she tossed her own bag on the bed then turned to face him. "That's ironic, I mean, you look intelligent…Guess both our looks are deceiving." Riley snapped enjoying the bitter look that took hold on his face.

"So what are you doing here?" Sam intervened, although usually entertained by Riley's constant come backs with Dean, they were matters at hand that had to be dealt with and Sam had an eerie feeling that time was running out.

"Probably the same reason you two are." Riley replied, bringing one leg up on the bed she dug through her belongings, pulling out papers and a notebook as well as her father's journal. Flipping her own notes first Riley continued, "The murders at Zeta Pi and Beta Nu right?"

Digging through his research paper Sam handed the newspaper article to her. "Yeah. We're here for the newest Zeta Pi death." Sam responded his voice although soft still held the surprise tone in it. "Scott Baxter. So why are you at Beta Nu?"

"Sarah Creeding. An initiate at Beta Nu died a couple weeks before Baxter. Beat Nu and Zeta Pi are brother sister dorms. I was thinking on running as a counselor, but I didn't think that would work in this case. College students aren't much for trusting authority figures. Figured they would be more trusting if I were a fellow student, and what better way to get to know their inner circle than by running as one of them. So I faked a couple papers snuck into the Deans office and created a student sheet and made myself off as a transfer from an out of state school."Riley added digging through her notes for her article on Sarah Creeding and everything she had on the school and both houses. "Here."

"Baxter was found Sunday morning in his room." Sam replied, "Apparently attended a party earlier that Friday, wasn't seen alive after that." Sam added, taking that article Riley thrust his way, the picture of a petite brunette looking back at him.

Beside them Dean flipped through the channels the static interrupting Riley's train of thought.

"Creeding was the same." Sam interrupted having finished reading about the young woman. "Same MO Dean, initiate went to an initiate party and was found in their rooms stabbed to death. Roommates in both cases were elsewhere at the time of the murder."

"I went back and studied the deaths for Beta Nu," Riley added pulling out the rest of her information. "Deaths going back nearly a hundred years. None were linked by authorities during that time. No similarities in appearance no commonality except for the sorority. Authorities chalked it up to a mysterious murderer on a rampage. All initiates and all stabbed through the heart." Riley shuffled through police reports she had gotten a hold of. "Then I checked to see if there were any more similar murders throughout the school. That led me to Zeta Pi. The deaths happen couple at a time over a couple months then nothing for years. Cops figured murderer had died or moved on. Then it seemed to pick up again about a year ago."

"Sounds like our line of work" Sam replied, his sentences stalled momentarily by the sound of static from the television as Dean flipped through the poorly pictured stations. "No leads on who or why." Sam finished trying to ignore the noise. "Any ideas as to what we're dealing with?"

"Figure demon preying on initiates. Possible paranormal activity, restless spirit maybe. Maybe a haunted artifact linking the two houses that links the deaths together, which would explain why no other dorms are effected." Riley wrestled with ideas as to what might be happening. Without more leads it could be anything, and they didn't have much time to spare.

"Possible cult dealing with human sacrifice. List can go on and on Riley." Sam suggested rummaging through the pages of his father's journal.

"Sounds plausible." Riley agreed looking up to Sam then quickly to Dean who still relaxed on the bed beside them, attention not veering from what he found on the local station. The constant flipping of stations and static drawing the woman to near insanity at his lack of enthusiasm.

"You have any leads?" Sam asked, utter frustration within him as his mind hit a brick wall. Running his fingers through his longer dark hair he looked once more at what they had.

"Nothing really. I took a look around Beta Nu, nothing I could dig up on the grounds. The only place I haven't had a chance to really look at is Zeta Pi. As of right now there aren't any more initiates for Zeta Pi and there are only two initiates for Beta Nu right now." Riley responded looking to the TV just as Dean changed the station once more as he grew tired of the show he had been watching.

"You and Rachel." Sam interjected, taking the words from her mouth.

"Yeah. I wasn't able to get much, only dates of death and names. Although the Zeta Pi is trouble for me. As an initiate I'm still not trusted with everything. And people aren't talking. We're gonna have to do a full history of both houses, linking anything that could help us figure out what we're dealing with." Riley stated feeling rather helpless that she had no clue as to what they were dealing with or how to stop it from happening again.

Hearing the TV go louder Riley looked annoyingly to Dean, who only added to it by changing the station once more.

"We were going to try and get into the Zeta Pi later. Take a look at the crime scene. It's still cornered off right?" Sam asked, hoping that no one but police had entered since the death.

"I think so," Her words were cut off once more by Deans incessant trigger finger as he fumbled aimlessly through stations. "They plan to reopen the room next week." Riley answered shifting to a more comfortable position on the bed.

"How do you plan to get in?" Riley questioned looking back to Sam. "Zeta Pi members aren't just going to let you in and dig around. And if you flash a badge they'll clam up in a heart beat."

"Not sure really." Sam answered, "Might have to sneak in then. Like we usually do." Sam smiled mischievously.

"When…." Once more static chimed in breaking Riley mid-sentence. Fed up with the constant noise of clicking and static Riley stood up and walked to the television set and, looking to Dean, turned it off.

"What was that for?" Dean interjected as the screen went black, granted nothing too interesting was on, he still would have liked to watch.

"Do you mind." Riley argued, more of a statement then a question as she started to walk back to Sam only to have Dean turn the screen back on, a large grin on his face as she stopped moving.

"Do you." Dean smiled, not sure why he enjoyed toying with her so much, Dean still found satisfaction in her reactions.

Mumbling low to herself Riley went back to the tv, looked Dean dead in the eye before unplugging the set.

"Hey!" Dean cried out, changing his position from laying back to sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Touch it and die." Riley growled going back to where she had been on the bed. "When did you plan on going to Zeta Pi?" Riley asked, giving her attention back to Sam, who was obviously entertained at what just took place.

"Tomorrow is probably our best shot." Sam answered. Beside him Dean muttered under his breath as he leaned his back against the cold wooden frame. Clearly still annoyed that his means of entertainment was so crudely halted.

"Your best bet would be midmorning. That's when most of the students classes are. And if they're not at class they're at work. Less people to deal with should something happen." Riley replied, glancing to her watch, 517.

"We'll take that into consideration." Dean chimed in as he finally reached for the papers that both Riley and Sam had strewn across the bed. "Keep in mind we've been doing this longer then you think. We're big boys, we can handle ourselves."

"Yeah and if I took that advice on the last job I saw you on, Sam here would be an only child." Riley shot back, part of her relieved that the older Winchester was now showing an interest in the subject at hand, the other wishing he would find something else to amuse himself with.

Her words struck hard as Dean bit his lips holding back what he was going to say. He would never admit it, but Riley was right, had she not helped, Sam would be alone right now and the demons would have him. With both newspaper articles in hand Dean looked into the eyes of both victims. The fairly new obituary of Scott Baxter in his left, the slightly aged and discolored article of Sarah Creeding in his right. Both looked to be young bright people with a lot going for them, at least until they were killed. So much hope in their faces.

Sighing Dean leaned forward as he read the news of the two initiates deaths.

"Look, either way we are going to have to be careful." Sam finally spoke up, eyes glancing to his brother who by now was deep in thought as his deep green eyes traced over the newspaper clippings. "If this cult, if it's even a cult we're dealing with, if it's spread to two dorms already, there could be more out there. It could very well have the whole school."

"I don't know. That might be a little much, I mean, if it was the whole school there would be a lot more murders don't you think. And so far we've only uncovered the ones at these two houses." Riley countered. The thought of an entire school as a living, practicing cult would be way out of their league and would be a definite losing battle.

"Well whatever it is we're dealing with we have to solve it quick. Both Scott and Sarah were not only killed the same way, but right after their initiation parties." Dean interjected once more, placing both articles on the bed beside him.

"Oh so now it's we….I thought you're a big boy, you can handle it yourself." Riley mocked, her tone although slightly serious, couldn't hide the taunting undertone.

"Maybe I just want to make sure you do it right." Dean shot back.

"Why you little…." Riley muttered under her breath before cursing at herself for allowing Dean to get such a reaction out of her.

"Well whatever you have planned, you have to do it before Friday night. That's the next initiation party and according to the evidence, when our next murder will occur." Riley stated looking to Sam. The younger Winchesters usually soft tender eyes were now hard and focused. He wanted to solve this and put a stop to whatever was happening.

"You guys have a library nearby?" Sam asked. He needed more information then what his dads tattered journal could give him.

"Yeah, I could get us into the school library. Closes at 8. Whatever we don't get done there we could bring back. There's also a public library down the road." Riley answered looking to her watch once more. They would only have a couple hours. Not enough time for two much information gathering, but it could help to connect some of the missing dots that linked both their victims.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed the latest chapters and are looking forward to more<strong>. **Feel free to leave a review, as always its greatly appreciated and a welcome sight to see your thoughts on our story.** **Enjoy the rest of your day and look for an update soon. Thank you again.**


	6. stranger in the night

**Ok. first off, we would like to apologize for the way late update. There's been a lot going on lately. Started college up, her mom went to the hospital, my dad went to the hospital for a couple months. Overall, been kinda hectic, but now that things have begun to settle down, we are finally able to post our update. Thank you for waiting so patiently and we hope we havent lost any of you. Please enjoy the latest chapter in our story.**

* * *

><p>"Keep your eyes open." Sam warned as the impala came to a halt in front of the Beta Nu household. The once bright dessert sky, now darkened by hours of nightfall, gave the surrounding area an appealing glow. The pale luminescent rays of the nearly full moon giving a halo effect to all, deceiving what darkness lay within the walls of the houses on Greek Row.<p>

"I will. You too. Both of you." Riley replied closing the door behind her. Peaking in through the passenger side window she met the look of both men. "I mean it. No stupid stuff."

"Wouldn't think about it." Dean smiled, Riley's eyes falling on him last.

"I mean it Dean." Riley reiterated, her tone more concerned then she would have cared to let on. She did not want them to get caught, or worse. After all she had promised their dad to keep an eye out should they need help. Taking a last moment to look at the older Winchester, Riley hoped that he would listen, but part of her knew he had a mind of his own and did what he wanted. Turning Riley felt the weight of her facade fall back down around her. A few more days and she could be herself once more, no more Misty, no more goody two shoes having to face all those annoying cheerleader wanna be girl she's has deal with. With that goal in mind, Riley sighed and walked away, knowing that neither man would leave right away should something happen.

"What no kiss goodbye?" Dean called out. His grin widening as Riley paused mid-stride and looked back to him.

"Not even in your dreams Dean." Riley replied, eyebrows arching daring the man to say something further but silence was all she met with.

"Goodnight guys." Riley added flashing one more look to Sam who, still in the front passenger seat, now smiled. His face lighting up, a nice sight given what Riley knew he had been through. She couldn't deny, they had smiles that could make any one smile in return, an innocent 'it wasn't me' smile.

Turning Riley turned, once more leaving both men to watch her leave. John had been right, his boys were good boys, little crazy now and again, but good.

He didn't want to admit it, but Dean got a kick out of her reaction. After the afternoon they had with all the research he needed a good laugh, and he knew everyone else did too. Yet still, some part of him wasn't sure if he could trust her. After all, he barely knew anything about her.

Once they saw Riley had made it safely inside, Dean looked to Sam.

"She wants me." He joked, starting the engine to his car its roar filled the air.

"Yeah, right Dean. She just cant keep her hands off you." Sam laughed, his mouth hurting from his constant smiling.

Tearing down the street, the impala's engine growled. Its sleek black build reflecting the moon. As Riley silently watched the two men disappear around the corner she couldn't help but smile to herself.

"So immature."

* * *

><p>Not wanting to wake anyone up Riley cautiously made her way up the enumerable stairs that made up the staircase, taking her to the second floor where her shared bedroom lay. With each step she made Riley held her breath and listened till a sigh of relief spilled over her when she finally reached her door which lay slightly ajar.<p>

Peering in Riley looked for the second bed in the room, Rachel's bed. Although to see it she had to look around the door, being as Riley's bed was the first one to be seen across from the entry way.

Eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room Riley could just make out the gentle rise and fall of the sleeping woman's chest. Opening the door a little farther, Riley gave herself just enough room to enter before quickly shutting the light from the hallway back out, leaving the door just barely open so that she could leave without any noise.

Quickening her pace, yet still retaining as much of her silence as she could, Riley made her way to her shared dresser. Struggling momentarily with one of the top drawers Riley cast a worried look to Rachel's still sleeping body as the dresser lost their battle. Digging through her clothes Riley found her sleep shirt and shorts. Gritting her teeth Riley forced the drawer back into place, thankful that it did not cause as much racket on the second round. Looking to the end table beside her bed, Riley caught sight of the bold red numbers that made up her alarm clock. 2:49 am.

Easing her way out of the room Riley made her way to the shower down the hall, passing several more bedrooms along the way all with their doors closed, lights off. Not too many people would be up at this time, if anyone.

Closing her eyes Riley felt her muscles welcome the warmth of the water eagerly as its sinews cascaded over her body. Lingering in the shower longer than normal thoughts of what she was dealing with filled her head. Information from the school records didn't give much information. Sure it would gave them the dates the two houses became part of Greek Row, and a list of Deans of the College and the average number of students in each house, it still didn't shed any light on the subject that tore at their minds. All it did was give them information they already had, plus names to past initiates. Riley knew time was running short and so far leads are running cold. She hoped the Winchesters would find more clues at Zeta Pi in the morning.

Letting her flesh taste the hot water for a few moments longer, Riley reluctantly turned the shower off, the heat already fogging the bathroom up far more than she was used to. With a nearby hand towel she wiped the steam that covered the mirror over the sink, frowning at the tired and disheveled look that haunted her face.

Towel around her Riley grabbed her bracelet that she had placed on the counter earlier and carefully wrapped it around her wrist, its fading black leather strap showing the years of wear and tear it had endured at her hands, and her mother's before her. Riley's fingers traced the design that lay carved onto its surface.

Sighing Riley got dressed, putting her nightshirt on last. Stopping midway down her torso, Riley allowed her fingers to trace her side tenderly, hesitating at first before she finally permitted her fingertips to graze her own flesh. The change in texture was all but subtle, clear evidence of what had transpired years before. Without warning a shutter ran through her and quickly Riley pulled the shirt down the rest of the way, pushing the eerie feeling as far away as she could.

With her head still throbbing from the brainstorming session with the guys, Riley opened the mirrored medicine cabinet over the sink happy to see that they still had aspirin. Taking what she needed Riley placed the still partially full container back before slamming the door shut.

"Oh!" Riley gasped as the once empty space behind her own reflection now filled with that of the slim silhouette of another. Turning Riley met the other woman's gaze. "Rachel…." Riley stammered, "I didn't hear you. I hope I didn't wake you earlier, just needed to get a change of clothes." Riley rushed, the thought of how long the young blonde had been there came to mind. As well as how she managed to open the door without Riley having heard. For a moment Riley believed that maybe she hadn't shut the door all the way, seeing as her mind had been preoccupied.

Silence hung between them, more awkward than ever before, and the younger woman's azure blue eyes never straying even for one moment from the deep greens of Riley's caused a shiver to run down the older brunette's spine.

"Think I'll go to bed now." Riley smiled nervously as uneasiness and tension filled every fiber of her being. "Night." Riley added finally coaxing her legs to move.

To her surprise and shock, the petite blonde did not move from the doorway, eyes still locked to Riley. Squeezing between the younger woman and the doorway Riley chuckled nervously until she was free from the bathroom that for a brief moment felt like a prison cell to her.

Quickening her pace Riley made her way to her bedroom closing the door ever slightly before laying down on own bed. Its usual uncomfortable surface felt unusually comfortable and welcoming as she pulled the comforter over herself, letting her head sink deeper in the feather pillow beneath her.

Turning over on her side Riley faced the window across from her bed, her back to the still partially open door knowing that should Rachel return Riley did not want to see her now cold eyes staring intently on her. Once more a shiver coursed down her spine as she remembered Rachel's sudden appearance and the look on her usually gentle warm face. Now so emotionless and blank, eyes piercing through her.

Shaking it from her mind Riley found herself smiling once more as she remembered Dean and Sam's antics earlier in the day, though she would not admit it she was glad they were there. Taking a quick look to her alarm clock the last thing she saw as her world became hazy and filled with the wanting darkness of sleep, were 3 red numbers 3:33 am.

Leisurely she made her way back to the room, pushing the door open to reveal the gently breathing silhouette of her dark haired roommate. Crossing the room Rachel looked down at a now sleeping Riley. Hair dark and silky lay still wet as its tendrils cascaded over her pillow and shoulder. Her ice blue eyes passed over her body until finally landing on Riley's wrist and the trinket that lay bound around it.

Without reasoning Rachel looked up, feeling the eyes of another on her, seeing the shadow of another plaster along the wall she turned just in time to see the other woman come her way. The browns of her eyes staring intently at the sleeping woman as well before rising and looking to the pale icy blue of Rachel's.

* * *

><p><strong>We would like to thank you all for reading and please please review. We would like to know that you all still care :) Thank you for your patience and we wish you all the best for the coming week. We have the next chapters set up so we should be posting them within the next few days. Keep the reviews coming and let us know what you think of Riley and our favorite brother hunting duo.<strong>


	7. words left unsaid

**See, told you we had more lol. Thank you for those who reviewed and for all those that read. Please continue, we always appreciate the criticism, both the good and the bad (as long as its constructive please and thank you). Oh, and thank you Miss E Charlotte for you kind words in regards to past events. Like always, please read and enjoy our latest update in what we hope will be a fascinating storyline for you. **

**Best wishes everyone. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Had it not been for the utter annoyance of her blaring alarm clock Riley would have remained in bed, possibly sleeping most of the day away. Glancing to her alarm her eyes began to adjust to the blazing light from the early morning Arizona sun shining through her window, 8 am. Grumbling Riley stood, her body aching, begging to find solace in the warmth of the sheets as she made her way to her dresser. Usually the early morning hours and the lack of descent sleep no longer affected her, after years of running off 5-6 hours a day her body had grown accustom to her rigorous schedule. Today however, she felt as though her body and mind had become heavy and clouded. Shaking the sensations off Riley got dressed, faded blue jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. Although at first light the Arizona desert still remained cool by noon a heat wave would blanket them.<p>

Not bothering to make herself breakfast, Riley raced down the stairs, glancing into the main hall as she reached the bottom. To her surprise Riley found no one else up and about.

Readjusting her bag on her shoulders Riley closed the door and ran for her car. Smiling as the engine purred Riley tore down the street, its roar amplifying as she sped up. The only thing in this world that gave her freedom from the turmoil in her life.

They had heard the roar of the engine as she sped off. Walking to the upstairs window they watched her round the corner.

"Watch her." The taller red-head ordered. Her eyes cold and cruel as she spoke.

Without a word the others left, leaving the head of the sorority alone.

* * *

><p>Fire everywhere. Torches. Candles.<p>

A swaying mass, hooded and dark robed filled the room.

A concrete slab with a woman in white bound to its surface by crude metal chains. Silently, unmoving, the woman laid there, as though she was already dead.

Three figures beside her chanting, not Latin, no not Latin, as a dagger is lifted above the woman's chest. Its silver blade reflecting the flames that surrounded them all. The handle dark, simple, adorned with an insignia he had not seen before.

"What are you doing?" The woman cried. "Please…don't…." The woman whimpered pulling against the binds that held her, her attempts all in vain as the chains did not budge. Her hair, that had laid so softy beside her now thrashed around as she pulled for freedom. Her long blonde hair.

"No…..No!"

"Rachel!" Sam shouted, gasping for air as he shot up from his bed. The pain in his head causing even more discomfort then the vision he had seen.

His quick movement and shouting waking him, Dean jumped up to a sitting position on his bed, the knife he had under his pillow now in his hand, the blade shining. Hastily the older Winchester looked around, satisfied that they were alone he lowered his weapon even more.

Running a hand through his shorter unkempt hair Dean tried to rid the tiredness that coursed through his mind and body.

"You ok Sam?" Dean finally asked, taking a quick look to his watch he noticed the time. 8:35. Having gone to bed at roughly 3:00 Dean felt the weight of the lack of sleep creep up.

"Another vision." Sam replied through gritted teeth as he fought to keep his brain from jumping out from his skull.

"Vision and a migraine. Some gift of yours Sam" Dean commented, rising from the bed he felt a chill from the room run through him.

"It was Rachel." Sam added the pain in his head lifting only slightly.

"That's my boy." Dean smiled knowing full well that's not what his younger brother had meant. Although he wouldn't blame him for thinking of her outside of the vision, Dean had to admit, she was attractive. Little ditzy but attractive.

"No Dean. She's the one they're after. Rachel's going to be the next sacrifice." Sam stated adamantly, the pounding in his head finally fading enough so that he could look at his older brother without squinting in pain.

* * *

><p>Ever so carefully juggling the three cups of coffee as well as a bag with breakfast, Riley slammed the door of her car with her hip and made her way to the room she desired. The sun bit at the horizon, its golden hues bringing life to the once dark sky, turning it a brilliant shade of powder blue. Beautiful and painfully the light caressed the land, blinding all who stepped outside. Luckily after her first day's mistake Riley had gotten into the habit of wearing her sunglasses where ever she went and, although she found herself squinting slightly in the peak morning hours, she was grateful it was not worse.<p>

Patiently Riley waited as she knocked. Not knowing who would be up, or if either was for that matter. Taking a moment she looked around her. The scarcely filled parking lot, the shadows of the vehicles long and fading on the cement as the sun rose, birds filled the air with their melodious songs only to be drowned out by the occasional car that raced by. Riley had to admit, aside from the stinging heat in the summer, it was a rather nice place.

Hearing the sound of the door opening Riley turned, only to be met with a tired and squinty eyed Dean, who was holding a hand above his eyes hoping to shield off as much of the brightness as he could.

"Morning Sunshine." Riley smiled, trying to deceive her own weariness. "Coffee?" She asked, holding her offerings out to him.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked, taking a moment to rub his eyes in an attempt to force his tiredness away. His tone low and mumbled causing Riley to believe she had woke him up.

"Good morning to you too." Riley stated sarcastically as Dean stepped aside to let her in. The darkness of the room catching her off guard Riley paused and took off her glasses. Dean shutting the door behind her. Around the corner she saw Sam sitting on the edge of his bed, head in his hands.

"I wasn't quite sure how you guys take it, so I just grabbed a little of everything." Riley added, setting the coffees and the bag on the table in the middle of the room. Grabbing her own Riley walked around and sat down in one of the chairs, propping her feet up on the still empty portion of the small round table. "There's several donuts in the bag as well."

At the sound of coffee and food Dean made his way to the table, shuffling slowly as he began to wake up. Though still tired his face and attitude seemed to perk up at the sound of food.

Grabbing one of the two remaining coffee cups Dean turned his attention to the small brown bag beside it and dug for the condiments he desired, as well as one of the several glazed donuts.

"Thanks." Dean spoke, although his voice showed how much his body yearned to return to the bed, she knew his thanks was genuine. Which she felt was a start, giving the mistrust she felt laying between them.

"No problem." Riley replied with a small smile as she brought her own still steaming cup to her mouth. The warmth spreading through her as the hot liquid coursed down her throat. She watched as the older Winchester made his way back to his own bed, his breakfast in hand. His dark shorts and grey t-shirt, although wrinkled from a night's sleep, still fitting him comfortably. The style of shirt showing the muscle in his arms which surprised her. Riley had known both were strong and fit, but she had never seen either with so little on, and a wave of surprise fell over her as she found her eyes glued to him.

Feeling her cheeks rush with blood she cleared her throat and moved anxiously in her chair. Straightening herself, Riley pushed the odd sensation aside and seeing that the remaining coffee cup was still there she focused her attention on Sam.

"Not hungry?" She asked, her question causing the younger Winchester to look her way, revealing the exhaustion on his face that Riley had not noticed when she had walked in. Exhaustion and something more that she couldn't put her finger on.

"What….oh thanks." Sam replied, his voice soft and elsewhere, the disturbed look on his face melting away as he forced a smile her way. Standing Sam finally made his way to the table.

Once more Riley found herself unable to look away. Riley had always had a hunch that Dean had a strong figure, giving he hunted so long and fitness was a necessity, but Sam, he had been a college boy and to her surprise he looked just as good. His longer pant bottoms, dark, and a white shirt, showing the definition in his own arms.

'Oh man. Bad thoughts Riley.' Riley thought to herself, putting her coffee down and bringing a hand to her head Riley sought to gain some sense of herself once more.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had 'class' or something." Sam asked taking a seat in one of the neighboring chairs as he mixed his coffee. Thankful that the side-effects of his vision had all sub-sided.

"I only enrolled the other day and the classes are for show Sam. Besides I figured you two might need all the help you can get if you plan on going to the Zeta Pi house." Riley answered, feeling confident enough that she brought her eyes up to his. The deep enveloping auburn of his eyes not deceiving what he was feeling inside. That and with how he looked Riley felt something was off about him.

"Still can't believe you're taking classes." Dean joked taking an eager drink of his still steaming coffee, the grogginess he had felt before obviously dissipating. His face lighting up as he smiled.

"Well it's not like I planned to, but I had to cover all bases. I needed access to the Sorority and that, unfortunately, meant being one of them. I don't know why your complaining, my alias seems to have worked to your advantage now hasn't it." Riley argued as she eyed him, begging him to admit defeat in their ongoing battle of the wits.

"You have no idea." Dean grinned slyly at her as a vision of her from yesterday filled his mind.

"Ha Ha Ha Very funny." Riley sneered, already knowing where his mind was going.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Sam interrupted. The man's words a little hastier then he had intended. Taking a quick look to his brother, he hoped the older Winchester would help in his attempt at persuasion.

A quick glance up from his still steaming coffee, Dean finished his donut and went for a change of clothes. Rummaging through one of their duffel bags, Dean paid no heed to his younger brothers silent pleas.

"Really it's no trouble Sam, if anyone asks I will tell them I was hanging out with my boyfriend and his younger brother, besides it's not like I'm staying here for the education." Riley replied her eyes trailing to Dean who now stood as he dug for new clothes, the lights cascading through the partially open curtains falling on him. She had to admit, for just waking up, he wasn't that bad to look at, kind of cute even, in a weird sort of way.

As soon as the words left Riley saw Dean stop and look at her, his eyes mischievous as they met with hers.

"Seeing as I am in the roll of 'boyfriend', "Dean started a grin starting to emerge on his face as he spoke. "I would like to exercise my right to….."

"You wanna rethink that statement." Riley interrupted knowing all-to-well where the older Winchester's mind was going. Aside from the little skirmish they had yesterday, Riley could care less about how things had ended, that she had to play girlfriend to one of the most womanizing men she ever met. With as little movement as she could Riley let her fingers graze her side once more, the memory of Deans abrupt squeeze in that tender area sent shivers down her spine.

Her words having caught him off guard, Dean paused a moment as though he struggled for a comeback before thinking otherwise. Clothes in hand Dean went for the bathroom. In no time both Sam and Riley heard the shower start to run.

"You brother is an interesting character Sam." Riley continued bringing her attention back to the youngest of the two men. His hair still thrown all over from his sleeping.

"That's one way of putting it." Sam replied taking a long drink of his coffee, avoiding the donuts Riley had brought for breakfast.

"One minute he's biting my head off and the next, he attempts to get me into a compromising situation." Riley smiled, hoping to lighten the mood. Sam seemed all but his cheerful self, and that concerned her. Concerned and caused her to wonder if the duo were hiding something from her. "You seem very persistent on getting me to leave Sam, are you trying to get me out of the picture or something? Cause if you are…." Riley started to accuse, although keeping her voice down, the agitation within it was evident.

"No. No…far from it." Sam responded before Riley could finish. His interruption and tone catching her off guard, Riley froze and stared at him, uncertainty in her eyes.

"Then what's going on? And don't lie to me." Riley asked, making it clear that she was not in the mood to be toyed with. Her green eyes searching his, an emotionless facade was plastered on her face as she waited.

Sighing hard Sam ran his fingers through his longer hair, the effort taming his wild locks as he thought on what he should tell her. Sam knew Dean wouldn't want Riley to know of his visions, dreams, not with the rumor of an impending war spreading through the ranks of hunters.

"We need you to tail Rachel. To keep an eye on her till we figure this out." Sam stated, hoping that Riley would believe his words as he tried desperately for them to sound sincere. "She's an initiate so we need to keep an eye on her till after the party tomorrow."

"So am I. Which is precisely why I should be with you guys. So we can solve this thing and end it before another dies." Riley shot back, she never liked being on the sidelines of a case, especially one that she had been on for so long.

"I know. But…Trust me, I have no doubt that you can handle yourself should the need arise. Rachel on the other hand…. She'll be an easy target for whoever is doing this. If we follow her it would raise too many questions and unneeded attention. You can tail her without suspicions." Sam argued, choosing his words carefully as he spoke. Making sure his tone was honest and sincere. Which wasn't that hard, Sam was very confident Riley could handle herself, and if he and Dean followed they would receive unneeded attention. Sam only hoped Riley would see it their way.

Taking a moment Riley let Sams words sink in. She knew Rachel would be an easy target and, although she didn't agree with the choice of what was happening, she knew it was the safer option. One that would help them all solve what was going on at Collins University.

"You know something….." Riley finally managed to speak after a moments silence. "You're lucky you have a way with words Sam." Riley smiled, her facade hiding the doubts that ran through her head.

"Do you honestly believe that Rachel is the one they will choose tomorrow?" Riley asked, her tone changing from what it was moments before.

"Yeah I do." Sam replied, taking his gaze from her to the floor below him as images of his vision came back in to his mind. Of the makeshift temple, the candles, the dagger being held high in the air…..and Rachel screaming.

"If your hunch is right….I need to get going or I will be late for class." Riley managed to reply. Grabbing her keys from the table beside her Riley stood and made her way to the door before pausing.

Looking back at Sam, Riley's eyes looked both concerned and frustrated. "Sam,…We don't know each other all that well, and I don't know what you are keeping from me or how you know this….but I hope you know what you are doing."

Without another word Riley left and got into her car. Sighing she took a moment longer to look at the door leading to the room she had just left.

"What are you hiding from me….." she whispered into the air.

Turning the key, her engine roared and Riley tore down the street towards the campus.


	8. breaking into college

It was good thing that Riley had made it a point to investigate the campus and sorority. It was how she had met Rachel in the first place. A quick breaking and entering into the school's administration system had provided Riley with initiates for all the houses, with that she retrieved Rachel's class schedule. Placing herself in a few choices classes made it easier for her to follow Rachel after Sam had asked.

Arriving late, Riley slipped quietly into the large lecture hall scanning the room as she went. Spying the small blonde midway down the rows of seats, Riley opted for a higher seat in which she could keep an eye on her. Although this was a class she was actually interested in learning, Riley tuned out the droning voice of its professor and turned her attention back to her conversation with Sam.

It wasn't until people started brushing past her that Riley even noticed class was over. As Riley stood, she kept her eyes on Rachel, following her out of the room and into the masses of the hall.

* * *

><p>Even though Riley had come over early to make sure both men were up, neither arrived at their destination till nearly an hour after she left. Even though Sam and Dean had been assured that the house would be practically empty at this time, both men approached cautiously, still not really sure what to expect.<p>

Opening a window in the lower level Sam entered, followed closely by Dean. Judging by the look it was the living room, dark brown leather couches and chairs lay scattered about the massive room, surrounding a large big screen TV.

Ignoring it all Sam pulled the piece of paper from his pocket, trying to decipher where they had to go to next, grateful to Riley that she had been able to draw them a map even though he did not express all he knew about the case.

Hurriedly his eyes glanced at the quickly sketched map before he folded it back up.

"Dude I died and gone to heaven." Deans voice, low and whispered bit through the silence between them. The older ran a hand across the sleek leather chairs, the large tv mounted just across on the wall. Envy evident on his still youthful face.

"Dean!" Sam reprimanded, grabbing his brothers attention from the sight before him, and back to the task at hand. Without another word Sam pointed for the staircase just outside where they were.

"I'm loving this college thing." Dean mocked, still ignoring his brothers earlier attempts to quiet him down. It was not surprise to him when Dean was met with a stern look from his younger brother Sam, who only shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I mean aside from the whole sacrificing bit." Dean smiled only to have it fade just as quickly as Sam proceeded to walk away.

Taking a quick glance around the corner Sam made a bee-line for the stairs and looking to be sure no one was at the top, he signaled for Dean to follow.

"So this is what life's like for you when you were going to school." Dean whispered, his voice finally low enough to the point that Sam didn't correct him. Taking a look around Dean kept one ear out for any students who may have skipped class, and one to listen for his brother. "I could see why you wanted to stay."

"Not all college life is like this Dean...some people actually go to learn." Sam replied taking a quick glance to the map Riley had given them before heading carefully up the stairs.

With each step the brothers let their feet fall as silently as they could, hesitating when noises were heard at the top.

"I thought Riley said it would be empty." Dean stated his voice a mix of alarm and annoyance with the thought of being misinformed on such job.

"She said there was a possibility that several people lagged behind Dean. You can't blame her if they did. She tried." Sam replied quickly before reaching the top. Before Dean could protest Sam shot a finger up in silence. Looking to the left Sam was relieved to find no one lingered in the hall and looking around the corner it was just the same down the right. The noise they had heard was probably someone closing their door after they entered a room.

"Which way?" Dean asked, after getting the ok from Sam, he joined him at the top of the stairs "Please tell me it's the left." Dean added hoping that the shorter of the two hallways was the one they had to take. Dean never did like working on cases that had the element of not knowing if someone would pop in. That's why he liked to pull of recon jobs at night, although that was not an option with this case.

"Right." Sam replied rounding the corner. "We follow the hallway around the corner, his room is near the end on the left side." Sam added, folding the piece of worn paper up he shoved it in is coat pocket, having no use for it anymore.

"Figures." Dean huffed as the made their way down the corridor. His eyes going to the closed doors unsure if anyone lay behind them. Dean didn't like this part, anyone could show up, and without knowing who all was involved everyone was a threat.

"So...what do you think of this Riley chick?" Dean whispered as they continued on, easing in to each step he made. Glancing back he made sure all was clear.

"I don't know...she doesn't seem that bad." Sam replied finally relaxing ever so slightly.

Sam, unlike his brother, was never a hard core hunter, it wasn't his choice of life style, at least before Jessica died. That's when it all changed.

Sam could see where Dean was going with the question. Part of Sam couldn't blame him, not trusting outsiders and all. In this line of work one had to choose friends carefully and allies in the field even more so.

Sighing Dean followed, still on guard for any surprises that may await them. He had to admit, Riley was pretty, little out there now and again, different approach then he was used to, although how often do you see a female hunter. Very rare for Dean, not many women could handle the rigors of demons. And yet even given the situation he found himself in, Dean found his mind wondering back to the day before, when she answered the door. When he had first met Riley, Dean thought she had a nice figure, but it was hidden under those clothes, but when she answered the Beta Nu door...

Dean found himself jolted back to reality as he ran into Sam, a look of surprise was the youngers response. Looking around Sam had thought Dean had possibly been trying to rush him out of the way do to the arrival of students, but none were seen.

Straightening his coat Sam eyed his brother, a look Dean knew all too well when he found himself frustrating his younger half. Sam reached for the door, the knob didn't budge. A silent signal for him to step aside.

Taking the lead Dean shook the thoughts from his mind. Reaching into the pockets of his denim jacket, he pulled out the small lock pick he carried and knelt carefully before the door, making sure he did not disturb the items that lined the entrance. Pivoting the pick around Dean heard the familiar, and welcoming click, with a small grin he smiled as the door inched its way open.

"Ladies first." Dean joked stepping aside so Sam could enter. Hoping to get a sarcastic reply in return Dean found himself out in the cold as Sam just walked by. Stuffing the utensil back in his pocket Dean followed, closing the door gently behind him. He knew why Sam was behaving this way, he had noted how he looked at Rachel. How she looked so similar to Jessica. Dean couldn't help but thing that this would be a long case.

To their surprise, the room was fairly clean, minus the blood stained bed that lined the wall opposite them, and the desk at the foot of the bed.

"Well that dampens my mood on college life." Deans sarcasm seeped in, an effort to get a laugh from his younger brother, and an attempt to get things back to normal.

Parting ways, Sam went to look at the paper mess that lined the desk, layers nearly several inches high blanketed the top. Dean turned his attention to the bed and the small drawer beside it. Blood covered the bed but none seemed to have tarnished the surface of the bed side table leading the veteran hunter to believe although the body was found here, he died elsewhere.

Looking down at the endless stack of notebook and homework papers, Sam sighed and took a seat in the chair. Not knowing where to start he grabbed a random stacked and ran hastily through the pages, looking for anything out of the ordinary, anything that would jump out at him. When one pile was finished, he tossed it to the floor and grabbed another.

Staring intently at the bed for a moment Dean felt mixed emotions. Uncertainty, both for this job, this house, and even Riley, especially Riley. After all she had been there for three days, and she didn't find anything. That just didn't feel right, she could already have been turned, luring them the entire time. Brushing the momentary uncertainties aside, Dean went to work on the bed, hoping to find clues to what was going on.

As hard as he could, Dean tried not to disturb the scene, should someone walk in after they were finished. Glancing quickly under the bed, Dean found nothing and growled quietly to himself. Turning his attention to the bedside drawer, he pulled it open and peered inside. several papers thrown crudely inside, some pens and pencils, batteries. Nothing of importance.

"Any luck?" He asked, still keeping his voice low enough should someone walk by. Standing Dean took another look around the room before finding his next search area. The closet, right next to the bed area.

"No." Sam replied tossing the last stack to the floor, frustration taking over he threw the papers down.

"Easy tiger." Dean chuckled taking a moment to look back at his younger brother, still not used to the younger Winchester losing control so easily.

"Don't tell me to take it easy Dean...We're running out of time and we still have no idea what we are dealing with or how to kill it. Whatever it is," Sam stated his voice raising with annoyance and anger, none of which he meant to direct at Dean. "What good are these visions if I can't help the people in them?"

"We do. Granted your whole Haley Jo thing freaks me the hell out, it has come in handy. We've saved lives." Dean argues back.

"You think that makes it easier for me! What about the people we don't save?" Sam replied his intense eyes searching that of his brothers.

"Dude I'm just trying to help you out, you're the one bitchin'." Dean returned to his rummaging. Sam was right, they were running out of time, and someone else could, would die, if they didn't find something quick.

Sighing Sam gave in, Dean was right, other people needed their help and it was their obligation to help. Running his fingers through his long locks Sam looked back to the drawers of the desk and one by one he opened them. Feeling some relief that at least a fellow hunter was helping, and with a possible victim right now, keeping her safe.

"So, what do you think of Riley?" Sam asked, turning the subject to something else other than demons and death.

"Not sure about her yet. Why?" Dean asked frowning unfavorably to the boxes that lined the floor of the cluttered closet. Clothes hung and fallen to the ground covered several boxes. "I think there may be something alive in here." Dean joked, laughing to himself.

"It not that hard to tell Dean. You obviously don't like her, aside from physically that is." Sam replied closing another drawer, empty handed a smile lighting his face.

"I really think the maid quit." Dean whispered to himself as he pulled out several dirty clothes, his face showing the distain he felt as the odor filled his nostrils.

"Then why do you ask if you already know. We don't know anything about her Sam." Dean responded. People, hunters or otherwise need to earn his trust and with what's been going on with demon's and hunters lately, Dean found it that much harder to have faith in the woman.

"Why? You go the hot's for her Sammy?" Dean smirked, although he couldn't blame him, she was a looker. Besides, it was rare for Sam to fall for a girl, since the death of Jessica Dean was beginning to think Sam may have given up on the opposite sex.

"No" Sam refuted, although hardly believing his own words. He had only seen her twice, barely knew anything about her, but for some reason, he felt connected, like him and Dean would be better off with her around. When she helped it was as though it was genuine with no underlying motives. "I was just..."

"Sure." Dean smiled as he continued to dig, enjoying the look on Sam's face, and the confusion in his eyes. Finally he saw his younger brother as he once was, and not as a man desperate to find a cure to a problem.

"Whatever." Sam shrugged him off, finally feeling like everything was going to be ok, and for a brief moment Sam's mind wasn't on the fact that there's a woman would be dead if they didn't save her, and that felt good. "Like I was saying haven't found anything but the usual for a college student. Homework, notes...nothing much." Sam added closing the last drawer. "There's just gotta be..."

"Hey Sam." Deans voice caught him off, tension in his words causing Sam to look at him ominously as his older brother stood. "I think I found something."

Object in hand Dean made his way over and laid it before Sam on the now cleared desk. Its rusty lid closed tightly, sealing off whatever lay inside, shielding it from the light. The metal casing creaked as Sam began to open it, unsure of what lay inside he did it slowly.

"What the..." Sam's eyes grew wide as he opened the lid and peered inside. "Dean there's nothing in here." Sam added slamming the lid shut in annoyance, giving Dean an angry sigh.

"Look again." Dean pushed, nudging his brother in the shoulder, a grin on his face.

Dean, there's..."

"Humor me." Dean coaxed, urging his brother once more to open the empty box.

Letting out a long sigh of annoyance and Deans games, Sam opened the lid once more. "I don't know what you hope for me to find but,..." Sam's words trailed off into silent nothingness, as his eyes fell over the inside of the box. Lifting the small metal container up he moved it around so the light filled the once dark inside. In his hastiness before Sam had not looked at the inside closely enough, for there, barely inlayed upon the dark, velvet blue interior was an insignia and not too far from it, several darker spots.

"Dean...it's..."

"A pentacle." Dean finished his sentence for him. "Hardly noticeable unless you take a second look. I almost passed it up myself." Dean added leaning himself against the desk as Sam let his fingers trail over the symbol, and then the several dark spots beside it. "Doesn't help much, since so many groups associate themselves with the symbol..."

"But this one's different. I mean, the basic design of the symbol is the same, but the markings around it...it's in a language I can't place. And these spots...they gotta be..."

"Blood?" Dean interrupted, "Yeah I thought so too. I don't know about you but I don't think this was in the brochure when this guy looked at this place." Dean joked, although his voice let on that he felt sympathy for the victim.

"Still this design...I can't place it." Sam argued with himself, trying as hard as he could to think of as many of the dialects they had run into. Trying to find where this might fit, yet nothing came to mind. They had never seen it's like before, neither had their dad or it would have been in his journal.

"We need to get hold of Riley." Sam stated taking a moment to look up at his brother with concern, before looking back at the blood stained box before him.


	9. patience is a virtue

She had felt the constant vibration from her ringing phone in her pocket, but Riley had no choice but to let it ring, if she got up now, everyone would see, and she would draw unneeded attention to herself. She knew who it was without having to look. Tapping her pencil on her desk Riley fought the urge to answer, something was wrong, there had to be, if not then they wouldn't be calling.

"Come on." Dean thought as both Winchesters made their way down the stairs. They hadn't found any more evidence in the room, and felt they had enough to go off of for now so both had decided it would be best to leave before they risked getting caught.

Still the phone rang and still, no answer from Riley. "You've reached Brittney Hackett leave your tune at the beep." The singsong voice ended. Half growling to himself, Dean slammed his phone shut and placed it in his pocket. Although he did not know the woman that well, hunters answer their phone, and she knew they would be calling should something come up.

"No luck?" Sam half-whispered, still unsure if anyone had made their way downstairs. Taking a quick look over the banister Sam saw no one coming from below them and he breathed a sigh of relief as the tension eased ever slightly.

"No." Dean replied, his voice low and filled with the confused frustration he was feeling. "I still don't trust her." Dean added, tugging at his jacket in an effort to straighten it out. Although he was in the dragons belly of Arizona, he still grabbed his coat when they left. More out of habit than anything else, and besides, he wouldn't have had anywhere to put the lock picks and flashlight.

At the bottom Sam took the initiative and looked to the left and right while Dean still climbed down the last few steps. Signaling for Dean that the coast was clear, the duo made a quick break for the door.

Taking a deep breath Sam reached to unlock the massive dark oak doors, hoping that anyone who still remained in the house would not see or hear them leave. Slowly he turned the lock gritting his teeth and holding his breath till he heard the familiar click he desired.

Without warning Sam felt the strong grip of his brother pull him back and to the side of the door where Dean had been waiting.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed, his voice still low yet still holding the surprise and urgency to leave.

"Shhhh!" Dean signaled, bringing his finger to his lips before pointing out the still covered window. The partially see through blue drapes showed that several figures were coming their way.

"Bit coincidental don't you think...she tells us when to enter, how to enter, and then she doesn't even answer our phone calls and now these guys show up." Dean cursed under his breath, although still loud enough for Sam to hear as both rushed to find a means of escape, knowing that each second they looked brought the men closer to opening the door. Taking a brief moment to look in the adjoining rooms, Dean felt a weight grow on his shoulders as he found themselves running out of places to try and hide.

"Dean." Sam pulled at his older brother before running to the door he had opened.

Giving up and not knowing nor caring where the door would lead, Dean followed.

"Dammit." Dean muttered, looking to the door as the profiles of the men fell upon the window. They were laughing.

"Now what Dean." Sam asked feeling his heart race within his chest, feeling as though at any moment it would leap forth from him.

"Did you see coaches face dude? He was pissed" Opening the door wide he entered followed by several others who laughed as the memory filled their minds once more.

"Seriously I thought he was going to throw the gear at us." Another agreed tossing his stuff aside. "Hey Jeff go long."

"This is so uncool." Dean whispered as he crouched farther into the closet, listening intently for the sound of the men leaving. The double doors of the closet keeping them cut off from the Frat boys line of sight. Leaning on his right Dean pried the blinds of the closet open ever slightly so he could see. The light from the outside casting across the stern, stone face he held. Emotionless yet anger filled all at the same time.

Sam had seen that look before on his older brother, and only when he knew something bad was about to happen, that was Deans war face, his hunters face.

"Any luck?" Sam whispered as he saw Deans eyes shoot to and fro, he could still hear footsteps outside the door, yet some were mingled with the footsteps of those leading upstairs.

"Shhh." Dean snapped as he surveyed the scene once more. One man had left for upstairs while the other two stood by the door, partially hidden by the wall leading to the next room.

Squatting down Sam sighed, they had waited too long, they should have left long ago and now they risk getting caught. Running his fingers through his wavy auburn locks, Sam tried in vain to come up with a means to escape. Taking another look to his brother his saw Deans facade did not change, which was not good for them.

Resting his head against the wall beside him Sam let his eyes fall upon the depths of the darkened room save for the light that came from the opened blinds that Dean still restlessly looked through. Eventually, with every passing second Sam's eyes grew accustom to the darkness of the closet and soon shapes began to take form in the small space. Pulling one of the boxes near him Sam opened the lid, using what light he could from the light that now filtered in. Nothing inside.

Sam had been about to place the empty shoebox back when something caught his eye, not something in the box, but something it had hidden. Something behind it. There, at the very base of the wall, where it met the floor, Sam saw a flicker of orange light. Putting the box beside him, Sam grabbed others that lined the wall and moved them aside and with each one that he moved, the more light radiated through the crack.

"Dean?" Sam whispered, now focusing his attention and a means to enter whatever lay behind them.

"Shh."

"Dean!" Sam reiterated in reply causing Dean to look around in annoyance.

"What?" Dean whispered taking a last look out the doors and, seeing that the two men that were still out there were not coming his way, he left his post.

Without a word Sam pointed, and Deans eyes followed, growing wide at the sight before him.


End file.
